Dangan Pokemon: Truth & Lie Edition
by Fallenstreet01
Summary: Naegi Makoto, until now an average young boy, has been having a peaceful life as the son of a prodigious Pokemon researcher in a small town in the middle of the forest, but soon all of that changes when a new threat attempts to destroy not only his life but the whole world. Now he'll go to an adventure filled with friendship, excitement and danger to save it all from despair.
1. Introduction

**Hello there!**

 **This is an idea that has been in my mind for a good while, and finally I'm ready to put it on motion: my very first DanganronpaxPokemon crossover. But this crossover will be special because, in a desperate attempt for changing my procrastinating nature, I'll make this an interactive fic.**

 **This means that, at certain points, you people will be the ones saying what action will do the protagonist like which pokemons should they'll catch, which routes they'll be travelling by, who they'll be fighting, stuff like that.**

 **By this point you may be saying "hey, but then who will be the protagonist?" Well, THAT will be your first choice. Now let me explain the story plot: the protagonist will travel through my personal Pokémon region, making new friends, catching wild pokemons, challenging eight gym leaders and fighting an evil team in order to become the new Pokemon league champion; you know the drill.**

 **Now, with that in mind and to keep the Pokemon-like style, here goes the question:**

 _ **Are you a boy, or are you a girl?**_

 _ **-Boy: Naegi Makoto**_

 _ **-Girl: Akamatsu Kaede**_

 **I chose in particular this two as the choices due their ultimate social skills; I'm not saying Hajime or Komaru aren't like that too, but these guys are less likely to get along with all the characters.**

 **Also I'd like to have this in mind, Naegi and Akamatsu has completely different plot lines and I'll be doing only one right now, so choose wisely which one do you want to read. Naegi's story won't be having V3 cast on it, but his story is almost complete, so you can expect his to be published more regularly; Akamatsu, on the other side, will have all V3 characters and most but not all DR1 and SDR2 cast on it and her story is still on progress due the lack on info about most of the characters, so if you choose hers, please be patient.**

 **There's another important thing I must say: there will NOT be Gen VII Pokemons on any of the stories for various reasons: I still don't know all these pokemons and I don't like most of them (Sure, Mimikyu is cute, Vikavolt is pretty cool and Lycanrock really fits Naegi, but I'm not going to deal with the Ultra Beasts just for these guys!), I'm still getting used to the whole Aether Fundation and I prefer to use the gyms rather than the island challenges. Sorry if this bother you.**

 **I guess that's everything for now, review or PM me to vote for your preferred MC, I'll wait until next Friday and the one with more votes will have their chapter here on Saturday.**

 **Until then, have a wonderful week and good luck avoiding (or finding, if you're into that) V3 spoilers. May the luck bless your lives and your favorites!**


	2. Prologue Part 1

**It has been quite a long time since I published this fic. I know I promised this to be here some months ago, and I seriously apologize. I have no excuse, except that NDRV3 hit me hard.**

 **But here is it, finally after all this time, please enjoy and read the author's note at the end.**

Blackroot Town. A small, peaceful town on the southeast shore of Kibouga Region. Surrounded by forests and somewhat far away from the bigger cities, not many people live here, but those who do feel at ease and enjoy the abundance of nature. In fact, it is a place which could be easily forgotten if it wasn't because it is the homeplace of the Professor Naegi Takeshi, a prodigious Pokemon investigator whose raising methods are widely known and respected by the entire region.

In the northwest corner of Blackroot Town lies a small but comfy house where he and his wife and son live. And it's with the latter that our story, which is about to determinate the future of the region, begins.

…

A new day began, the bright burning star rose to declare a new day as the small, crescent moon tucked itself underneath the horizon. Its bright rays of light came through the window of certain boy, announcing the time to wake up. He lazily rose from his slumber and went to his bathroom to take a shower and prepare himself for the day's events... just to hit his nightstand with the little toe of his left foot and fall face down to the floor.

"Aaaaggghhh...!"

"Makoto, are you awake?" The soft concerned voice of his mother asked through the door.

"Ugh… yes, I am now…" The boy rolling in pain while holding his foot, called Naegi Makoto, answered. "Why?"

"I got a message from your father, get dressed and come down." The woman behind the door said and left.

 _A message? How weird, why didn't he came and tell me himself? Something must have happened in the lab…_ And with that, he quickly got ready and went downstairs with his mother wondering what his father would want with him.

"Morning, mom." Makoto, now fully dressed in a green blazer, black pants and red sneakers, properly greeted the woman in the kitchen.

"Good morning son. Troubles with the nightstand again?" his mother playfully greeted him back while putting two fried eggs in the table, indicating him to sit down and eat.

"Urghhh..."

Though Blackroot was a small town where almost everybody knew everyone, there wasn't a single person who didn't know Naegi Makoto. Despite his average appearance and behavior, he was very popular in the town for two reasons: the first one was his incredible misfortune, caused by his own clumsiness, a series of causalities and maybe a horrible deed he did in his past life. The second one was that despite his terrible luck, he was always able to stay optimistic no matter the situation he was in. His earnest nature and honest smile in the face of the troubles made him famous as "someone in who anyone can rely on" around there and win the trust of everyone, human or Pokemon, for the same.

"So…" Makoto questioned as he sat down to eat his breakfast. "What was that message about? Did something happen in the lab? Or is it about Komaru?"

"Well, he just told me that you should go to the lab as soon as you woke up" Makoto's mother said as his son ate the eggs in his plate. "I don't think it's too urgent since he'd tell me, but still you should hurry up and go."

"Okay." The boy said as he finished his breakfast, and after bidding his mother a goodbye, he run where the Lab was.

…

Professor Naegi's lab was easily the largest building in the town, with three floors full of researching materials and a large field on the backside, though only four people including the professor worked there since it was just a lab in the middle of nowhere. Due the lack of personnel, Makoto often helped his dad and the investigators in taking care of the researched Pokemon and, while he isn't as smart or cunning as his father, he was as good, or even better than him when it came to attending the ill or hurt Pokemon, reason for why he worked in the laboratory as his part-time assistant.

"Hey dad, good morning!" Naegi greeted his father as he came in. The voice of his father came from the back of the lab greeting him back

"Good morning son! Great timing, I just needed your help!"

"Sure, what… is...it…?" The young boy was left speechless from the scene before him. The pantsless man in his late 30's in a stained white coat he knew as his father, who was strongly gripped by a Krabby, two Ekans bounding his collar neck and waist and an angry Poochyena biting his left leg, wore a big smile as he calmly said: "It seems like I'm in a little pinch here..."

"I'd say this is more than "a little pinch"! What happened!? And where are your pants!?" Makoto snapped while tried to take the enraged snakes off him who were about to suffocate his father.

"Well, everything began with a burned Elekid too scared of me, an Ember was shot here and there and, well, the chaos ensued..." The professor nonchalantly explained as he forcefully opened the claws gripped around his arm.

 _How can you be so laid-back in this situation?_ Makoto pondered as he finally calmed down the wolf-like Pokemon who almost torn off his father's leg. "And where is that Elekid? And where's the rest of the staff? I haven't seen to any of them today."

"He ran outside to the Yard. I'll have to go after him, he's not cured yet." He explained as he put the crab Pokemon back to the floor. "And as for the other guys, they didn't came to work today. I don't know why, I've been trying to contact with them but none of them answered me."

"How weird. Well then, is this for why you called me before?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no, this was something unexpected." He waved his hand dismissively, then his face grew serious. "The reason why I called you this early is something way, way more important than this."

"R-really?" the younger Naegi became nervous for the sudden change of mood of his father. "Then what is it?"

"I'll explain it, but before I tell you the details, I'll have to ask you to get this guys back to the Yard." The professor said pointing at the Pokemon that were trying to kill him. "And if you could bring back the Elekid that ran away, I'd thank you a lot. I have to fix this place.

"Oh, okay." He replied, and with a single gesture, all the four Pokemon, already accustomed to the hopeful boy's actions, went at his side and got out of the room. The man left alone in the room watched the scene, chuckled and said to himself "Hehe... sometimes I wonder who's really the Professor here..."

…

The Yard, as the Naegis liked to call it, was a large space of green grounds rounded by a tall bard, where Pokemon of all species could play and relax, while they were studied or treated by the Professor. This space was now occupied by twenty Pokemon of all kinds, all of them scattered all across the zone, but the very moment Naegi came out of the lab followed by the four Pokemon, all of them rapidly ran to where he was, much to the boy's distress.

"Uwaaahhhh...!" The boy fell as all the creatures tackled him, licking and jumping happily around him, excited of his presence while he couldn't help but smile at their expressions of love towards him. But unbeknown to him, a presence lurked from the shadows, watching every movement of his, readying itself for what was about to happen.

…

 **Well, it was a bit shorter than what I anticipated, but the reason for that is that your first in-game choice will be this one:**

 ** _Which Pokemon should be Naegi's starter?_**

 **In this part, I'll give you complete freedom to choose among all the 18 starters, a Pikachu and an Eevee for his first Pokemon.**

 **But just as in Pokemon, this is the only chance to get this Pokemon, okay? For example, if you choose Totodile as his starter, he won't be able to get a Pikachu or an Eevee nor any of their evolutions later, so choose wisely.**

 **Well, that's all for now. I'll close the poll next Monday, and the chapter should be here on Wednesday...hopefully.**

 ** _Next time on Pokemon: Truth Edition_**

 _"It's okay, everything will be- w-whoa!"_

 _"The whole world... is about to change."_

 _"Hey there, big bro!"_

 _"Huh?! Why are you here?!"_

 _"T-the lab... THE LAB IS ON FIRE...!"_

 **Review, follow, favorite, PM me and check out my other stories.**


	3. Prologue Part 2

**Hey there, people!**

 **First of all, I want to thank everyone who voted last chapter, your support is greatly appreciated. But sadly, it wasn't enough.**

 **You see, the result of the voting ended up in a tie between 7 Pokemon, and honestly I didn't wanted to postpone this, because if I did, I'd ended up procrastinating for another three months and I seriously want to stop doing that, so I decided to change the rules a little and let Makoto have 2 starters, he'll get one in this chapter and the second one will be decided by you all in future chapters between the ones who got tied. Sorry if this causes you any inconvenience.**

 **With that topic clarified, let's go with the chapter!**

After five minutes of letting the Pokemons play happily all over him, Makoto calmed them down and got up to search for the runaway Elekid. The Yard, while it covered a large space for the Pokemon to play around, didn't have a lot of places for them to hide away and considering the bright color of the electric creature, he could only be in the near the fences of the backside, where several bushes and big trees hid from sight everything that entered there.

"Elekid, please come here! I won't hurt you!" Makoto spoke as he searched through the tall trees in order to get the electric Pokemon out of wherever he was hiding. The hopeful boy started wondering if he managed to climb up the trees until he spotted a bright yellow mark among the bushes. "There you are! Man, I was really worried about you." He said as he approached where the yellow spot was, but when he got closer to him, the Pokemon went deeper into the bushes.

"Wait, don't hide! It's okay, everything will be- w-whoa!" Just when he tried to grab the Pokemon, he felt a piercing look over him and before he could even react, the boy was submitted over his stomach with his hands strongly gripped behind his back. "H-huh?! W-What is this?! What's going on?!"

"Silence. I'll be the one asking here." A cold monotonous voice sounded from behind him. "Who are you?"

The scared youngster was paralyzed of fear from the person behind him but somehow he managed to find the strength to spoke. "M-my name is N-Naegi Makoto. I'm an assistant here."

"… Are you related to the Professor Naegi Takeshi" The submitter asked once again.

Makoto thought for a few seconds if it would be a good idea to lie or not, but the pressure of the person behind him made him decide that it wasn't worth the risk. "Y-yes, I'm his son. W-why?"

"…" The mysterious attacker ignored the question of the unlucky boy and spent a few seconds silent until he asked in the same cold demeanor. "What are you doing here?!"

"I-I just came searching for an Elekid-" The boy gasped as he remembered the small Pokemon he was supposed to retrieve. "Where is he?! What did you did to him?! If you hurt him, I swear…" Makoto began struggling to break free of his attacker grip as he protested for the little creature's safety, while his attacker just stared at the futile efforts of the boy to release himself.

"… Look ahead."

After hearing those words, Makoto compiled and looked at a small Pokemon, the little Elekid he came searching for, sat down in a rock eating peacefully some Rawst berries as if there were nothing wrong in the world. The unluckster immediately relaxed as he sighed and dropped a tear of joy for its well-being.

The mysterious person stared at him, speechless at the strange behavior of the boy bellow him, who seemed more worried for the safety of a Pokemon who didn't seem to be his than for himself. After a few moments of wondering his next course of action, the attacker released the boy's hands and got up from him, setting him free.

Makoto quickly got up and ran towards the little Elekid as in to protect him, facing the mysterious man who submitted him, just to realize it was a woman the one who attacked him. She was a young girl not much older than him with black hair in a bob cut; her clear freckled face gave a cute contrast with her cold light blue eyes and her body, slender at first sight, was strong and well trained covered by a full-body camouflaged suit, giving her a menacing presence. The two of them stared at each other in an awkward silence for several minutes until the younger Naegi decided to break it.

"Uhm… Those berries, did you give them to him?" He asked, pointing at the electric type behind him.

"…" The mysterious girl stared in silence for a few seconds and nodded.

"I-I see. Well, thanks for that. Rawst berries aren't very common around here so... thank you for healing him!" The boy thanked her with a big smile.

"…" The girl kept staring him with a stoic expression which started to make him feel uneasy. He had a lot of questions for the strange black haired girl in front of him, but he couldn't find a way to ask them without upsetting her or making her attack him again. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, it was the girl who spoke pointing at her feet. "… Is this yours?"

"Huh?" Makoto then watched where her feet were, just to find a little mass of brown fur biting furiously the boot of the camouflaged girl. He recognized the fluffy creature as Eevee, one of the Pokemon that earlier was playing around him, who was trying to harm the mysterious girl to defend him and was clearly not succeeding at it. "Eevee!"

At the voice of the young boy, the little fox released the boot of the girl and went with his dear carer, placing himself in front of him and baring his small fangs at the unknown woman who seemed amused at the behavior of the cute fox.

Makoto raised the little Eevee at his chest and covered him with an arm to calm him and turned back to his attacker, just see her already going away. "Wait!" He shouted. "Who are you? What were you doing here?"

The girl stayed still for a moment and said "… That's not of your concern. You just have to know… that the whole world… is about to change."

"Huh?! What do you mean by-" But before he could finish his question, the raven haired girl ran faster than what his eyes were able to process and vanished out of his sight. _"The whole world is about to change"? What does that mean? Just who in earth was that girl?_

Makoto pondered in silence until a sudden movement in his arms startled. The little fox nuzzled him affectively and stared at him with curious eyes getting him out of the trance, the boy just smiled while petting him, then he reached out for the Elekid that just finished his berries and went back to the lab to tell his father about what just had happened to him.

…

"Well, that's for sure one interesting story!" His father laughed after the younger Naegi finished his tale while taking care of the last details of his research. The lack of assistants made the work in the lab even harder and because his father locked himself in his office welding and patching something, Makoto took care of cleaning and fixing the mess the older Naegi made earlier and by passing the time, he told his father what the mysterious girl did to him, only to be received with skepticism.

"I'm not making up this! That just happened now!"

"Sure, sure, in the five minutes you went away, a camouflaged girl of your age healed the Elekid you were searching for, submitted you down, the little Eevee scared her away, but not before threatening to change the whole world, wasn't it?" His father joked with a doubtful expression in his face.

 _Guh… When you say it like that, even I doubt that this just happened._ "Then what about the Elekid? How do you explain that he's healed?"

"Simple. You healed him with a Burn Heal you took from here earlier to pull me a prank." The professor calmly explained at the now upset boy, but before the boy could refute his argument, the lab's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey… What did you say!? Really?! Ok, ok…" The man in lab coat answered the phone and, while the conversation was short, the face of the professor lightened up with it. After he hanged, he turned to his son with a big smile and said "Makoto, hurry! Let's close the lab for today and go back home!"

"HUH?! But it's not even half a day! What happened?!" The boy was dumbfounded at his father's strange reaction.

"It's okay, the assistants didn't came anyway and it won't happen anything if we take a day off. Now hurry up!" The older Naegi sloppily arranged everything around as he prepared to go out of the lab.

"Is that how a Professor Pokemon should be?! To begin with, what happened with what you wanted to tell me before?" The young boy was getting anxious at seeing his father bouncing happily around the lab.

"I'll tell you that later, this is way more important than that!" And with that the great Professor Naegi Takashi ran away of the lab as a little kid who eagerly wants to open his presents on Christmas.

"But what happened?!" Makoto screamed from the entrance of the lab to his father who was already halfway of their house.

"YOUR SISTER CALLED!" And with that answer, everything made sense as Makoto's chest floundered with several different emotions.

…

Seven years ago, an ambitious and cruel organization known as the Steering Committee went rampant around the whole Kibouga region, with the goal of controlling all the Pokemon and making a paradise where only the most talented and strongest trainers could have access to them. Eventually they were defeated by a powerful unknown trainer who disappeared not long after the organization was crushed, but what is important for this story is what happened during that time.

Right before the Steering Committee was defeated, they sent a whole army of wild Pokemon toward everywhere as last resource to defeat the mysterious trainer. The result of that event, known as the Parade, was hundreds of thousands of Pokemon and people dead and hurt all over the entire region, more than what the Pokemon Centers could handle on their own, so the professors, researchers and everyone who could help were required to help. Naturally, Makoto with his gentle nature offered himself to help, and during the three years that lasted the sequels of what happened that time, he restlessly helped his father and others professors to aid the Pokemon. But after the worst passed, he had already become unofficially the Professor Naegi Takashi's assistant and decided to stay in Blackroot to help him.

But Naegi Komaru, unlike her older brother, could start her Pokemon journey at the age of twelve like all the other kids with no problems since the Parade's effects were long gone thanks to the efforts of those who helped, her brother's among them. And while he didn't resent her sister for being able to do what he couldn't or regretted his choice of helping his father, Makoto did felt an itch in his heart every time her sister called them to salute.

"I'm home." Makoto absently said as he entered the house. To tell truth, he was already mentally exhausted after all the events that happened that morning, but he put a strong front to greet his family.

"Oh! Dear, welcome! Come here and say hello to your sister, we just finished talking to her!" His mother greeted him back from the living room where she and her husband were sat in front of a tablet-like device talking to their daughter.

"Big Bro is there? Hey there, Big bro! It's your dear sister Komaru!" A girly voice came from the communication device. Makoto got near it and his parents moved to make space for his son to meet the face of a young cheerful girl who was his little sister. "There you are!"

"Hello Komaru, how are you? And where are you?" Makoto asked her, noticing the rocky aspect of her background.

"Well, right now I'm in a place known as the Crystalloid Caverns, near Half-moon Town. People say here can be found precious minerals worth of lot of money so I came here to check it, but I haven't found anything and I even lost someone here." Her little sister explained.

"You lost someone?! Isn't that dangerous?!" Naegi siblings' mother asked in a worried tone, that honestly Makoto agreed to have.

"She must be exaggerating. After all, our daughter is really strong, everything must be under control. Isn't that right, Komaru?" His husband reassured her, having complete trust in his daughter.

"Uhh… Y-yeah, everything is okay." Komaru answered in a not so convincing tone. "The girl who got lost is someone I encountered here and we became friends, but she's really strong so I wouldn't worry about her… much. A-anyway, how are things going around there?"

"Not much really. The same stuff as always" The boy shortly said.

"Hmm? Say Makoto-nii, are you okay? You look a bit crestfallen." Her sister inquired, noting him not being his usual self.

"Huh? N-no, I'm okay. I just had a long morning. Hahaha…" Makoto tried to dismiss it with a laugh just like his father tended to do just to fail miserably.

"Is that so? Listen Makoto-nii, if you-" Komaru tried to say something but was interrupted by a loud scream and some shrieks on the cave. "Oh crap, I gotta go. A horde of Zubats is approaching! Iloveyoutakecarebye! HYAAA-"And with that the video call ended.

"Hey, dear do you think she will be okay?" The housewife asked her husband, worried for the sake of their daughter.

"It's okay, she handles things like that all the time." The man calmed his wife placing a hand over hers, and turned to his son. "And Makoto, I have to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" _Is it finally about that message from earlier?_

"Why is that little boy here?" Makoto's father asked as he pointed at the Eevee at the youngster's feet.

"HUH?! Why are you here?! Did you follow me?" The young Naegi asked as he raised the little fox with him, to what the Eevee used as a chance to cuddle in his lap.

"He has taken a liking for you, doesn't he?" The young boy's mother said while gently scratched the little creature's ear. "I wonder why no one has tried to adopt him. He's really cute and Eevees aren't very common so…"

"It's because of his past." Professor Takeshi explained. "He is the breeding of a Pokemon who died during the Parade and grew in the wild in a time where rabid Pokemon attacked each other for no reason and, in that environment, this Eevee grew accustomed to attack whatever came near him. It took three whole years of constant care to make him go back to this calm comportment, and even now the only ones he seems to be at ease when he's with Makoto or me, but especially Makoto."

"That damned Parade… I wish that cursed event have never occurred." And with those words, the house became silent in a gloomy atmosphere that was interrupted by some noises growing louder by every minute "What in earth is happening outside?"

The three of them got up and went towards the windows to what happened when desperate knocks slammed the door. The housewife ran to the door and opened to see a man in his forties with a dreadful expression in his face. "Maizono-san?! What's wrong?!"

"Naegi-san! Thank god, please tell me your family is here with you!" The man asked her in a desperate demeanor.

"We're here, Maizono. What's happen?" Takeshi got near them and placed his hands on the man's shoulders to help him calm down.

Meanwhile, Makoto kept staring outside; watching the people acting frenetic as they screamed and pointed at somewhere while an unnatural light illuminated their faces and a nostril smell filled the air that started to became more and more familiar while he kept hugging the little fox that became nervous at the noise in the streets. "It's fire. Something is burning!"

"The lab… THE LAB IS ON FIRE!" As soon as those words came out of the scared man's throat in the entrance door, Makoto remembered. He remembered the fear, the anger, the frustration and the crushing feeling of hopelessness he felt during his time working to fix the Parade's consequences. The desperate sensation he thought he forgot long time ago during his childhood. The sorrowful times he spent trying to do his best healing either people or Pokemon. And the irreplaceable things he lost during that fatidic day.

He remembered… what the absolute despair was about.

 **Oh my god, what a fucking great cliffhanger I managed to pull here.**

 **I'm really proud of the setting I did in this chapter. Kuddos to me!**

 **Okay, let's go to the real business: As you have noticed by now, Eevee will be Naegi's first Pokemon but listen; I'll change the plot a little so he can receive another starter from a certain person and the starter he'll get will be decided by the votes I'll get from now on.**

 **The possible starters will be: Turtwig, Froakie, Chespin, Charmander, Squirtle & Cyndquil.**

 **And now I'm opening a new poll to choose for which of the Eeveelutions I should go for, and this one will not be altered by any means, so feel free to vote without restrain… well, there's one restrain: Leafeon is completely out of question. I got another grass type prepared for Naegi and I can't let him have two of the same kind, so you will have to vote for another one.**

 **I think that's all for today, the next chapter shouldn't take long to be ready since it's the final part of the prologue, so I expect it to be here next weekend or the Monday in the worst case.**

 **Until then, have a wonderful day and a good luck with whatever you're doing.**

 ** _Next time on Pokemon: Truth Edition_**

 _"Naegi-kun! This way!"_

 _"Please don't leave me alone…"_

 _"Make a sound and you're dead."_

 _"Who are you?!"_

 _"Well then... shall we begin?"_

 **Review, follow, favorite and PM me to show me your love.**


	4. Prologue Part 3

**Yo! Time no see, right?!**

 **I seriously want to apologize to everyone for the huge delay, I got busy with college and stuff, and I got too engrossed reading Light Novels (which by the way, I highly recommend one called _Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari,_ it's really good!).**

 **Anyway, sorry for the lateness, thank you for your support and enjoy.**

 _Blackroot Town- 7 years ago_

Death. Chaos. Destruction. But more than anything, despair.

Uncontrollable flames roared from the houses, cries and screams of help could be heard from everywhere, people and Pokemon ran desperately stomping each other to save their lives from the rabid Pokemon hoard, and the ones who tried to help others found themselves unable to control the horrible spectacle before their eyes and falling in despair due the hopelessness of the situation.

"Naegi-kun! This way!"

"I'm behind you!"

In the middle of that living hell, three children ran together towards the center of the town in an attempt of be safe. The one leading them was a little blue haired girl with white porcelain skin dirtied by the ashes and a cute pink dress torn up and burned in some places, screaming at the two kids behind her: a younger girl with short brown hair sobbing loudly in pain due her sprained ankle being carried in the back of a boy with messy hair and green eyes who was trying his best to run while keeping her sister safe and a couple of Zigzagoons alongside them, property of their father.

A group of wild Rattatas were chasing them very closely to attack them and possibly eating them, but the raccoon Pokemons stayed behind to fight them and buy them some time until the blue haired spotted an abandoned warehouse. She gestured the young boy, who watched the gruesome display of his dear pets dying at the claws of the wild rats, to follow her and hurriedly entered safely before the Rattatas could lay a teeth in them. The sound of multiple bangs filled the warehouse as the Pokemon charged towards the door in order to get in while the little kids did her best to push it and keep it closed. After several minutes of struggle and fight, the wild rats gave up on their preys and ran away to go for another possible victim of their attack, making the children to let out a sigh of relief.

"How is your foot, Komaru?" The blue haired girl checked the little girl who was still sobbing and leaning against the door as if she thought the wild Pokemons could come back at any moment.

"I…I'm fi-fine… w-where are… mom… and d-dad…?" Komaru composed herself a little and answered between hiccups while asking for her parents. Her question brought a dark atmosphere to the children as they were worried about their parents' fates.

"It's okay. I'm sure they're fine." The young boy, Naegi Makoto, reassured her with an optimistic smile and then turning to the other girl. "Your parents too, Maizono-san. They are the strongest Pokemon trainers in the whole town, they're fine out there helping other people to stop this."

"Re-really?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it!" Actually, he wasn't sure at all. In fact, he was really scared that something may have happened to them, but he kept tight the hope that both of his parents were safe and felt that he must have put a strong front to reassure the girls with him, and by the relieved expression of her sister and the softened look of Maizono, it seemed like it worked.

"Thank you, Naegi-kun." Maizono approached the older Naegi to her and hug him while whispering. "But what you said only goes for my father, you know?"

"We can't be sure of that! Maybe your mom got out of the house from somewhere else or someone rescued her! We can't lose hope yet!" Naegi refuted her, but a part of him didn't believe it either. Meanwhile, Maizono just kept silent, hugging him harder while trembling and when she was about to say something, a huge explosion sounded outside, shaking the whole place and making the break their embrace.

Cautiously, all the three of them opened the door a little and peeked through it just to watch a blazing inferno. All the houses nearby busted into flames, pieces of debris flied all over the place hurting anyone in their range, loud screams came from the inside of the buildings asking for help and people ran frenetically clothes covered in flames trying to put themselves down. That horrific scene was interrupted by the furious fire behind them, started by a roaring Houndoor who made its way towards them by burning the backside of the warehouse.

The kids ran away from the arsonist Pokemon, crying for their dear lives until Maizono tripped. The fire type dog approached her dangerously, showing his fangs at her and preparing to bite her to death to which she only closed her eyes, accepting her fate and preparing for charge of the dog that never came. Instead, Makoto dropped Komaru as gently as he could and, grabbing a long stick from the floor, he placed himself between Maizono and the Houndoor to protect her. The incoming vicious bite was received by the stick and Makoto used that chance to grab Maizono's wrist and ran away from it while they could.

They fetched Komaru and turned around the corner to hide in an alley, watching how the dog passed by without noticing them, but when they were about to run again, Makoto heard a muffled whimper from the building in front of them and watching from one of the windows, he saw a little girl trapped inside it. Weighing his options, he was about to run towards the burning house, but a hand grabbed his shirt, stopping him.

"Don't do it!" The owner of the hand, Maizono, screamed at him.

"But she's in danger!"

"You can die!

"She as well if we don't do anything!"

Maizono as well heard the whimper of the girl in the house but she thought there was nothing she could do to help her, but after realizing that Makoto though he could, she stopped him, bringing the two children to begin to argue and Komaru could only watch them in confusion as she didn't understand the reason of the fight. The older Naegi tried to free himself from her grip, but she was too strong for him so he began to plead her to let him go.

"Please Maizono-san, we need to-"

"No!"

"But she needs our help-"

"I said no!"

"Maizono-san, let me go!"

"NO, NO AND NO! I don't want to let you go!"

"Why-?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!" The blue haired screamed with all her might at him. Until now she had been putting a façade of being okay, acting strong and trying to ignore the emotions she has been meaning to let out. But after seeing Makoto, her last moral support about to put himself at the claws of the death, she couldn't bear it. Tears fell from her eyes as waterfalls, she bit her lip so much that it started to bleed and her distorted into one full of sorrow. "I don't want to lose you too. Please don't leave me alone…"

Makoto's eyes fully opened at the sight of his saddened childhood friend, then turned to her sister who only saw him with confused eyes, turned back to the fire behind him and once again turned to the blue haired. He brought Maizono's hand to his, making him to look at his eyes, and said.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, but I can't allow that girl to die while I can do something to prevent it. I'm definitely coming back and then we will go together to wherever you want, I promise!" Maizono didn't say anything, just casted his head down, hiding her eyes behind her bangs and softened her grip. Makoto understanding this, asked her to take care of Komaru while he was out, and ran towards the blazing house, ignoring the screams of Komaru and Maizono.

Getting in from one of the broken windows, he rushed into the building to find the girl as quickly as possible but the whole place was completely destroyed, the furniture was on fire, the floor looked unstable and it looked like it was about come down. The boy searched through the place calling for the girl while avoiding the fire, but no response came from her and when he was about to give up, he saw her unconscious in the floor. He was starting to get dizzy and his vision was getting blurry but he could discern the silhouette of a girl with pale hair and skin, breathing heavily and with her hands trapped below a collapsed closet. Covering his hands with his own clothes, he slightly lifted the furniture enough to let the girl's hands to pass through it and reveal them to be scorched due holding a metal frame with a half burn photo in it. Thinking it was something important for the girl, she retrieved what was left of the photo and hooked her right arm to his neck to pull her up and get out, but suddenly he felt without any energy and almost fainted if not for the red hand of the pale haired girl stopping his fall.

"Don't give up now." She told him looking at his eyes, and both of them kept walking towards the exit, barely staying conscious if not for each other almost reaching the door, when the ceiling fell over them. In the last attempt of keeping her safe, Makoto pushed her out of the house, taking all the falling rubble himself and hearing several voices calling after him before he fell unconscious.

 _Blackroot Town- Present time_

After hearing that the lab was on fire, Makoto couldn't help but remember that tragic time of his life which changed everything. He spent four days asleep because of the drugs and miraculously didn't die that time thanks to an enormous streak of luck that protected him from the burning debris and only left him with some bruises and a few fractures, but when he woke up he realized of the consequences of the night. A quarter of the town's total population died that day by the fire or the attacking Pokemon, including Maizono's mother, half of the surviving people were severely injured and almost every Pokemon in the town and the surroundings was brutally killed or in critical condition, leaving the peaceful village transformed into a horrible sight brought out of a nightmare.

Maizono and Komaru waited by his side for his awakening the four whole days and cried loudly when he did so, but something in them changed. The blue haired began to spend less and less time with him, barely speaking at all, and half a year later she went away from the town to pursue a dream as idol. His sister, on the other hand, became more outgoing, brave and better with the Pokemon and when she was old enough, she started her Pokemon journey. The mysterious girl he had rescued didn't have other injuries besides the ones in her hands and was picked up by a relative before he woke up, but apparently she left him a message saying she'd thank him properly next time met, though he had never see her again.

The pain at the sight of dozens of burnt or half eaten corpses lying around in the streets he used every day, the sorrow of watching the people dear to him leaving him behind, the frustration of not being able to do more to help those around him, with all those feelings in his heart, Makoto dashed away towards the lab in order to help the Pokemon inside it. The brunette heard the voices of his parents calling for him, but he paid no mind as he ran with all he had and reached the lab's entrance and watched the gruesome spectacle.

Large columns of black smoke came out of the windows, shattering the glasses on them, as furious red flames covered the whole building. Several people came with buckets filled with water trying to subdue the fire and other people came out of their houses worried that the fire could expand to other buildings, but to Naegi Makoto only one thought was in his mind.

 _I was too late._ Even if he were to rush into the building like the last time, there was no way the Pokemon inside could survive to this kind of fire. He could only stare hopelessly at the scarlet light that came out of his father's lab and feeling how tears of impotence were forming in his eyes. _If only I had been faster or I checked better the lab before I left. There must be something I could have done. Something- Huh?_

The boy felt something tugging his leg and lowered his eyes to see the small Eevee pulling him from the edge of his pants. Once the little fox realized he had the attention of the brunette, he released him and made some gestures with its head for the boy to follow him. Makoto curiously followed the Pokemon to one of the bards surrounding the Yard just in time to see the Elekid who went missing earlier going back into the backside of the field where he encountered the camouflaged girl.

As he got closer to where the electric creature had disappeared, the brunette noticed several more footprints in the grass belonging to the other Pokemon that were in the lab. Sighing in relief at their safety, he kneeled to the Eevee and said. "Listen, I'm going to look out for them, you go and tell dad where are we." The fox shook his head furiously and put his paws in his legs, telling him that he wanted to accompany him, but Makoto placed his hand on his head and explained him. "I'm going to be fine, but I have a bad feeling about this, so I need you to ask for help in case something goes wrong. Please, I'm counting on you." The Eevee wasn't convinced but, with a troubled look in its eyes, he compelled and ran away to where the people were trying to put down the fire, leaving Makoto alone at the entrance of the tree zone.

…

It was already dark pitch in the night and the large trees were blocking the moonlight, giving the forest part of the Yard a scary vibe, but Makoto felt confident he could find his way through the trees, though the scenery was starting to get into his nerves. He had been searching for over twenty minutes, stumbling with every rock in the floor and hitting himself in the face with all the branches in his was and there was still no news from the missing Pokemon. To say he was getting frustrated was an understatement, but suddenly he heard a rustle and some muffled voices and rushed to where the sound was just to fall face-first on the floor. Groaning in pain, he put a hand over his sore nose and looked up finding what he had been looking for, but not in the way he had been looking for.

All the lab's Pokemon were gathered together, shivering scared of what happened to the lab, but surrounding them, a group of people were making a hole in the fence big enough for the Pokemon to pass for. All of them wore black clothes and masks of a half black, half white bear except for one, the same camouflaged girl he met earlier.

Before Makoto could even say a word, the short haired girl rushed towards him with an inhuman speed and pinned him down and put a knife down over his throat, immobilizing him completely.

"Wha-?!"

"Make a sound and you're dead."

The black haired stated, pushing the knife a bit in his neck, making very clear she wasn't joking around to what the boy could only slightly nod at her, realizing this was the second time in 24 hours the girl has submitted him in that place.

"Answer briefly to my questions and don't lie. How did you find me?"

"I-I followed the Pokemons here-"

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing! I just heard some rustles, that's all!"

The black haired girl kept asking questions to know how much did he knew and after making sure he found them just by accident, she softened his grip and pointed to a man who approached them carrying a couple of metallic briefcases.

"…How do you open those?"

"W-what?! I've never seen them before."

This time, she pushed the knife in his throat a bit harder, making a couple of blood drops to come out of it. "I told you not to lie."

"I-I'm not lying. This is the first time I've ever seen those things!"

"You work in that lab and you're Professor Naegi Takashi's son. You must know."

"I swear it! I don't…" Makoto protested frenetically fearing for his life, until he remembered what his father had been doing the whole day and the message he had been meaning to tell him. _That box must be dad's research, but what is she doing with it here, unless…_ Tying all the loose ends, he realized that the mysterious girl stole them along with the Pokemon and set the lab in fire as distraction and his gaze darkened. "You did it, didn't you?"

"…"

"You all set that fire, didn't you?! You put everyone in danger and are taking away my dad's work and these innocent Pokemon, didn't you?!"

"And what if we did? What can a little shit like you do while you're like that?" One of the masked men snickered at him while the others laughed at him seconding him.

Makoto just clenched his teeth and looked at her defiantly, while the girl once again was taken back for the boy's sudden change of behavior but kept her poker face. She couldn't understand how he could point a malicious intent to someone clearly stronger than him, that he could care more about others than his own life and that the same boy who smiled her so earnestly earlier could make such a threatening face.

The black haired girl was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she almost missed the sound of the rapid footsteps behind her. She dodged barely in time the charge of the brown fox that wanted to protect the brunette and jumped behind to put some distance between her and the little animal. "Eevee!" Makoto shouted as the Pokemon continued his attack and head butted the crotch of the man with the suitcases, making him drop them as he fell down his knees, groaning in pain.

"I'm going to kill that fucking pest!" He and some of the other men were about to pull out their Pokeballs to fight it when several voices could be heard coming their way.

Deciding her mission could be hindered by them, she took one of the suitcases and shouted "Retreat! We have what we were looking for."

"You can't be fucking serious! We all can take care of those fuckers!"

The freckled girl didn't say anything, but instead threw the masked man a cold stare telling him to obey or suffer the consequences, making the man flinch in response and cursing under his breath but compelling and rapidly all the man went through the hole, leaving behind the lab's Pokemon, the black haired being the last one to pass through it.

"Wait!" Makoto screamed, making her stop for a second. "Who are you?!"

The girl turned her head around to watch him one last time and said. "There's no need for a name. We will never see each other again, but I'll give you an advice: Stay out of the Ultimate Despair's way." After that, she simply turned back and disappeared concealed in the darkness of the night.

…

"So that's how it was, huh?"

After the mysterious black haired girl ran away, his parents and some other people came to where the brunette was following the little fox's trail and found the missing Pokemon as well as the Professor's subject of research, much to his surprise. In the way back, Makoto told them about what happened, who started the fire and that one of the suitcases was stolen by the unknown robber girl, to what his father remind thoughtful while his mother checked his injured neck until they reached what was left of the lab.

The structure was still intact, but the building in itself was in a terrible state: the once white walls were tainted in a darkish tone due the flames intensity, the grass and all the plants surrounding the building were all scorched to a crisp and the inside was even worse, furniture destroyed, burnt papers all over the place and the jails for the Pokemon were almost completely melted. The unluckuster mentally thanked the mysterious girl for releasing the creatures at his care before the fire started; momentarily forgetting that it was actually her fault that the fire started to begin with.

"So how is it, dear? Makoto's mother asked his husband about the state of his work only for him to shake his head in denial.

"There's no use, everything was destroyed and it will take at least half a year for the lab to be fully functional again. There's no doubt this kind of fire could only be made by a strong fire type Pokemon." He replied in a sad tone. "And to make it worse, all the work will have to done by me in person."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It was weird that all my assistants were absent today, so I called them while we were going for you and looks like all of them were tied and tortured, probably to get all the info they had about my research." He said in a serious tone, holding tightly the metallic suitcase under his arm. "All for this."

His wife brought his hands in astonishment but Makoto grew curious about it. "Dad, what is inside that suitcase? That girl was very interested in that, enough to burn everything else in the lab, harm innocent people and almost take away my life for it. That for what you called me before, right?"

The Pokemon professor stood silent for a second and let out a deep sigh before speaking. "Yes, what lies here is the final result of the Steering Committee's efforts: the Kamukura Izuru Project."

Hearing the name of the organization which caused all that chaos so many years ago caused the young boy to stiffen in response. "T-The Kamukura Izuru Project?"

"I'm not entirely sure about this, but apparently the Parade wasn't just many Pokemon going into rampage. It seems like it had a deeper purpose, one that couldn't be completed that time and was left forgotten in the ruins of their former hideout, but recently a group of researchers including myself found evidence that, if left unsupervised, it could even create an even greater damage than the one caused by the Parade."

Makoto felt cold sweat running down his body as he heard his father's explanation. _The destruction and death caused by the Parade… something even worse?!_ "H-hold on, if what you're saying it's true and this is a really dangerous thing, then wouldn't it be better to destroy them before someone can use them?!"

"You're right, and that's the conclusion we reached after discussing it for a long time, but the problem is that we just can't. The two suitcases are made of a strange alloy ten times stronger than the diamond, no human or Pokemon can even make it a scratch on them. They were sent to me in an attempt to figure out a way to open them and, if I deemed possible, destroying them.

"But you couldn't."

"Not exactly."

"HUH?!"

"Listen, it seems like this ones can be opened by putting a DNA sample in this compartment." The Professor explained to his son, showing a small red spot in the suitcase. "It seems like this was made in a way only one person could open them."

"Then wouldn't that be good? That means that no one other than this person can open them, so this makes them useless, right?"

"That's what I thought, but after today I'm not so sure anymore. The people who came this evening were willing to do everything in order to retrieve these and if they're willing to go these far, it must be because they have some plan in mind for them or maybe even a way to forcefully open them…"

"…And that can't be good for anyone." Makoto completed the sentence with a dreadful feeling. "Then what should we do now?"

Both men stood in silence wondering what to do until the calm voice of the housewife and loving mother, Naegi Mariko, tenderly spoke to his husband. "Dear, I think we should go with the original plan."

"W-what?! But Makoto-?!"

"Makoto is going to be fine."

"Uhm… what about me? What is that original plan?" The younger Naegi didn't understand what his parents were talking about, so before his father could protest again his mother explained to him.

"This was supposed to be a surprise but we wanted you to take the suitcases and the results of his research to Dawn City where a colleague of your father lives and from there you could start your own Pokemon journey."

For one moment, the whole world seemed to stop to the brunette. _Pokemon… Journey? Me?!_

"Your father wasn't fond of the idea at the beginning due how much you help him in his job, but I managed to convince him to let you go."

"H-Hold on! This is too much to process! What do you mean by Pokemon Journey?" The boy shouted distressed, not understanding the situation. "This is too fast and you are-"

"Makoto." His mother put her hands on his shoulders and spoke in her usual warm tone. "I know you have been always wanting to go on adventure on your own just like your sister."

"Wha-?! That's not… entirely true…"

Mariko snickered at her son's reaction and continued "A mother always knows. You have been always too gentle for your own good and have helped us all these years instead of pursuing your own dream. I hope you can forgive us for forcing you that path one day."

"That's not true! I have always help you because I wanted to! You never forced me to anything!"

"But that's not really what you have dreamed for, right?"

"That's…"

"Listen, as a mother I can't be more proud of what you have done all this time, but I'd be happier if you do something that you truly loved."

The hopeful boy felt a warm feeling forming in his chest but continued to refute the proposal. "But what about the lab? I can't simply leave you behind just like this!"

"If that's the problem, all you need to do is look around you." This time his father interrupted him. "Clearly this place won't be usable anytime soon, so there won't be anything to do for a long time."

"…"

"Makoto, it's true that I didn't want you to leave, that's why I postponed this talk all the day, but I too want you to accomplish your dreams and do what you like. And while I think it might be dangerous, you have become someone really capable to survive on your own… unless you don't want to, that's it."

"No, that's not-!" The brunette answered too fastly, making both of his parents chuckle and embarrassing him for not being honest to himself.

"Besides, I think you even have your own partner ready for you." He said pointing at the Eevee who never left his side during the whole conversation and now was looking at the boy with expecting eyes.

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything." His mother said, bringing him to a hug. "We have already prepared your things if you want to go, and if you don't, we won't mind having you here for a bit longer. Just do what you what your heart tells you to do."

The hopeful boy held back the tears forming in his eyes and returned the hug while murmured a quiet "thank you" over his mother's chest, being truly grateful for having such wonderful parents.

…

"-flashlight, repellent and a change of clothing. Yup, it's everything here."

Next morning, Makoto finished checking his luggage as he's prepared to leave. He wore his comfiest clothes consisting in his favorite green and red hoodie, some black pants and red sneakers, in addition of a special belt for carrying Pokeballs courtesy of his mother and, as promised, a bagpack prepared beforehand with all the necessary for his trip. And after formally making Eevee his first Pokemon by making him go inside a Pokeball and let him go to walk at his side, he could finally say he was ready to go on adventure.

"Makoto." His father handed him the metallic suitcase and gave him a warm hug followed by a warning. "Listen, you have learnt all you need about Pokemon breeding, but the outside world is tough and cruel, and the people who attacked the lab last night will probably try to ambush you to get it. So don't lower your guard and deliver it to Professor Kirigiri the fastest you can."

"I know you can do it, dear. Just be careful and have fun over there." His mother bid him a farewell with a big smile to what his son nodded at them with determination and walked away with his fluffy partner at his side waving at the distance, promising his parents he would call them once he delivers the suitcase to the Professor.

Reaching the path leading to Route 1, the brunette took a deep breath and, taking a step forward into the road with his little Eevee besides him, he dashed forward into the greatest journey of his life.

…

Inside an abandoned factory in an unknown location, far away from Blackroot Town, the black haired girl and her companions were giving their report to a person sat down in a throne-like chair concealed in the shadows of the old structure. Soon it walked towards them revealing a beautiful busty teenager of blue eyes, and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two pigtails.

"…So not only you let them see your ugly face, but you also left one of my precious suitcases behind just to save your sorry ass, right?" Her dominating voice resounded through the whole building, making everyone except the black haired girl kneeled in front of her flinch in response.

"… I thought-hmph!"

The girl tried to excuse herself for the failure of the mission, but her mouth was shut down by a strong kick in the nose that made her fall over her back, to what the strawberry haired girl used to stomp her viciously with her high heels. "Shut up, who said you had the right to speak in front of the likes of me?! You worthless piece of trash I have for a sister! You're nothing more than a disappointment!"

She trampled the freckled girl for five whole minutes, insulting her aggressively until she brought her hands to her sides, hugging herself while moaning in pleasure. "Upupupu… to think my well thought plans could be hindered by the stupid mistake of my disappointing sister. How despairful…!"

Her rant continued for a while until she was interrupted by one of the masked man who went to the mission. "I told this fucking bitch we could take them out, our queen, but just because she was so fucking engrossed with that wimp, she-" The man tried to save some face by blaming the girl on the floor but without saying a word, the busty girl took out a Pokeball from where a Sableye came out and attacked him, piercing through the mask and stabbing him in the right eye.

Calling back her Pokemon to its Pokeball and ignoring the masked man's screams of pain, she changed her speech to a more innocent and spoke again to her sister. "Awww… so it was a boy then? My hopeless big sis fell in love with some loser at first sight, or maybe was it a fated meeting?" She teased the black haired about this mysterious young man, but watching her unresponseful expression, she kicked her once again and shrugged it. "Well, whatever. It's not like you'll ever see him again."

"Then, should I go to retrieve the package again?"

"Haaa… such a disappointment. To think my stupid sister can't think outside the box is just disappointing." The now covered in mushrooms girl spoke in a depressive tone and, pulling out of nowhere some glasses and tying her hair in a ponytail, she explained in an analytical voice. "The suitcase containing the keys for the Kamukura Izuru project must have been put under a stronger supervision or already sent to somewhere else and, while your skills are certainly peerless, you have proved yourself to be incompetent enough for this."

A cruel grin formed in her face as she declared. "Besides, we already know where it will be going. _That person_ is already waiting for it, so it's only a question of time before all the pieces fall into place and everything gets tainted in despair under the name of the great Enoshima Junko! Upupupupu!" She cracked in laughter as the light in the factory turned on; revealing an army of two hundred bear masked people laughing with her.

Then, the self-proclaimed Enoshima Junko cocking her head and, with a gleeful smile in her face, asked to no one in particular. "Well then… shall we begin?"

 ** _Naegi Makoto's Team_**

 ** _-_** _Eevee Lv. 10 Brave Nature_ _ ***new***_

 **Holy shit, this prologue ended up being way larger than I expected it to be!**

 **It took some time, but I'm pretty proud of what I did here.**

 **Well, time to go to the business: the voting. First of all, I'd like to thank to everyone for your reviews, they're so helpful when it comes for motivation. And here is the poll so far:**

 **Turtwig- 3**

 **Froakie-3**

 **Chespin- 2**

 **Charmander- 4**

 **Squirtle- 2**

 **Cyndaquil- 1**

 **Be sure to vote, because next chapter is when the second starter is decided for good!**

 **As for the Eevee poll, it's still open but I'll keep the votes in secret to give more suspense. Sylveon is on the lead, but that can still change.**

 **Anyway, next chapter's date release is still unknown, but I'm working on it, so don't worry. If you have any suggestion, question or opinion for me, review or PM and don't forget to fav and follow the fic to raise my self-esteem.**

 **Until then, have a good day!**

 ** _Next time on Pokemon: Truth Edition_**

 _"_ _Eevee, attack!"_

 _"_ _What is someone like you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Don't worry. Everything will be fine."_

 _"_ _I-incredible…"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid that's not all about it."_


End file.
